


Buzzing for You

by geekyblonde



Category: The Buzz
Genre: Coffee Shops, M/M, Mutual Pining, Pining, SCAD, Savannah College of Art and Design, steamy kisses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-02
Updated: 2017-09-02
Packaged: 2019-01-28 07:48:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12601732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/geekyblonde/pseuds/geekyblonde
Summary: Brad has been in love with Mike for years. But how will Mike react to this discovery? Will he send another person to Cambodia?





	1. Chapter 1

It’s been years now. Mike and I are still friends and he has no idea that I, Bradley, am madly in love with him. We were first friends, then roommates, co-workers and hopefully one day….. lovers. Reggie has been telling me for years to man up and confess.  
“Dude, just tell him how you feel”  
“Ehhhhh I don’t know. I could end up losing our entire friendship! I can’t lose him”  
“Listen man, I am a psych major ok? You can trust me.”  
Reggie exudes confidence. Who am I to question him? Is it finally time to reveal my feelings for the ex-journalist. I could lose him but right now I’m slowly dying inside. If only he would photosynthesize me—shut up Brad—lets keep it PG.  
As these thoughts cloud my brain, Mike (my love) enters the coffee shop with our boss on his tail.  
“Dammit Mike, stop with all the brooding. Get your head out of your ass. Just because you kissed someone so bad they moved to Cambodia, doesn’t mean the rest of us have to deal with your sulking”  
“Sorry Ed…”  
“…shut up and get to work dumb ass”  
Mike approaches the counter, with despair in his beautiful misty eyes. I never wish to see that sadness on his gorgeous face and chiseled jaw ever again. I wish I could just kiss it all away and….  
“Dude, Earth to brad”  
“What?” I snapped out of my dream state to a worried Mike.  
“Are you ok man? You seem a little off”  
“Whaaaaaaaaaat nah, I was just… ugh…. Worrying about you! How are you after the whole bad at kissing thing anyway?”  
Mike laughed, the worry leaving his face. His beautiful chiseled face.  
“Hah, dude I’m fine.”  
“Don’t worry about it man! I doubt you are a bad kisser so I….”  
“Wait what?!” Mike interrupted  
“ughh I m-mean like.. don’t worry about it forget I said anything”  
I turn away to the expresso machine, but all the sudden mike grabs my firm forearm,  
“No, what did you say”  
I first thought his tone was with anger and disgust but as I turn to look into his eyes I saw something else….. desire.  
“What. Did. You. Say.” He asked. Vunerability plaguing his gorgeous face.  
“I ugh….”  
“Brad, be honest with me. You can always be honest with me”  
Before I could speak Edward entered the lobby.  
“What’re you two queens doing! Get back to work”  
He let go of my arm, but his scorching touch lingered.  
“This conversation isn’t over Bradley, we’re discussing this at home”  
“There’s nothing to discuss” I mumbled as tears stabbed my eyes.  
Hopefully Mike didn’t notice. But I am a fool. Mike sees all. 

As our shifts come to a close, my heart beats faster and faster. When we lock the doors, Mike is silent. No words escape, and his mouth is pulled tight in line.  
“Listen Mike, I’m sorry dude. I never meant for my feelings to get out escpeically like this. Please don’t let this effect our friendship. Please. You’re my best friend and I don’t think I….”  
“BRAD SHUT UP” mike interrupted my rambling and grabbed me by my t-shirt.  
“Just .. just shut up” At this moment I felt as if I was in a dream world because all of the sudden he pulls me into a hot wet passionate kiss.  
His tongue overpowered mine and I cowered in submission. He pulled away slowly, wiping the tears from my dark eyelashes.  
“Listen, Brad babe, I don’t know what this is” His words faltered.  
“But I don’t want this to end.”  
I blushed by hearing these words. With my chest heaving I declared my love for the man.  
“Mike, dammit I’ve been in love with you for years, I hope this never ends”  
As I grab his face to pull him into another kiss, rain showers our bodies. Leaving wet clingy t-shirts plastered to our bodies. Leaving nothing to the imagination. God I wish I was that T-shirt.  
“Wow, I must really have a hold on you.”  
Oh shit did I say that last part out loud?  
“Don’t worry about it, and hey..”  
“Yeah?” I replied through a solid smile  
“Are you going to move to Cambodia too or did I actually not fuck up this time”  
I huffed out a laugh and with a quick peck to the lips I reassure  
“Don’t worry baby, I don’t think you could get rid of me if you tried. Plus who the heck goes to Cambodia!”  
Mike laughed, his eyes shining and crinkling with joy.  
“That’s what I like to hear” ….


	2. Reggie's POV

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Plot thickens. Reggie is conflicted. How will he handle a new relationship in his life?

My name is Reggie, i'm earning my masters degree in psychology and i'm in love with my best friend Brad. THe problem is, he likes our roommate, Mike. Brad has been pining after mike for years now and confided his feelings in me not to long ago. I told him "Dude, just tell him how you feel. Listen man i a psych major you can trust me!" but secretly i really just wanted to see how mike would react. Is that awful of me? am i a terrible friend if i want him to shoot brad down because maybe, somewhere deep down brad has feelings for me? I get it, they have something i don't. They work together and spend lots of time together because of it. But why cant brad see i am ready for a relationship, a real one, with him. I have a steady job, an income, Gosh i even have a 401K. I can support brad and our beautiful family we will have together one day. Our first born will be named Radley a combination of our names because he will be a combination of our love. And on the holidays we will celebrate christmas in the mountains with hot coco in our mitted hands and..." sir, did you hear me?"  
Oh crap, i forgot i was with a client. "ah yes mrs. melson you were talking about the trauma that followed the death of your third cat, choo choo i believe?" i hate my job, all i want is to run away with brad... but that will have to wait. 

Brad came home from work happier than usual. He skipped over the details of the day and when we talked for some reason his emerald eyes didn't meet mine like they usually do. i guess Mike stayed late at the buzz to face time Andrea, trying to save what was left of their dwindling relationship. I hope it works out for them though, it would make it much easier for me. Anyway, it gave me more alone time with brad, and tonight, i was going to make my move. I got the motivation from listening to Mrs. Melson and her cat at work. somehow the fear of becoming a crazy cat woman was enough to make me risk it all. "Brad." my voice shakes but i get his attention.  
"brad i need to tell you something."  
He leans closer to me on the couch our legs touch and he gives me his full attention.  
"what is it regg?" he smiles but has no idea what im about to say  
"Bradley i... i love"  
and just then mike busts open the door. stomping into our shared apartment. he grabs brad by the arm and pulls him to a stand. "we need to talk."  
Brads mouth hangs open as he stumbles out of the room with mike never breaking eye contact. Not until mike slams the door behind them without a word to me, not even acknowledging my presence.  
and that's the last i see of brad for the rest of the night.


End file.
